


Bitter Sweet: JeongMo One-Shots

by xhyejinx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Art School, Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Male Character - Freeform, Performing Arts, Trans Jeongyeon, Yoo Kyung Wan, other bands going to be mentions but idk who yet some im only putting in got7 atm, other female characters - Freeform, some of the chapters will be set at an art school fyi, visual arts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhyejinx/pseuds/xhyejinx
Summary: If you don't ship JeongMo, you sorta actually ship Jeongmo{ Open for Requests ATM }





	1. The New Girl pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello there ^^
> 
> I have decided to create a new story and dedicated to jeongmo because we need a bit of it in our lives.  
> Requests are currently open so..request away!!!
> 
> And here is the first one-shot, enjoy c:

**_The New Girl - In which where Jeongyeon is a new student at an art school  
_ ** _**Word count: 2080**_

 

“There’s a new student transferring to our school?”

__

“What school are they coming from?”

__

“Is it a girl or a boy?”

__

“How old are they?”

__

“Are they a freshman, sophomore, junior, senior?”

__

“Can you all stop asking questions about this new student?”

__

“When are they arriving? Tomorrow? Next week??”

 

The whole school was super hyped about the new student transfer. The student council wanted the that the student came to be _extra_ special and hope for no mistakes. Each class voted one student to help and make sure the new kid would enjoy their day (hopefully). The student council did a background check on the student, to make sure that they weren’t getting a criminal or something. Im Nayeon, the president of the student council, told her entire cabinet the news about the student.

“Alright everyone, Yoo Jeongyeon is the new girl coming in tomorrow,” she told her cabinet. “Mina and I did a background check on her and we found out she’s a Scorpio, her older sister is an actress, she loves singing-like us-she likes sports, she can play the saxophone-”

“Nayeon, we get it,” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes at the girl and crossed her arms over her chest with an annoyed expression. “This _is_ a school for art, not a regular school. So you didn’t have to list _everything_ you found out.”

“You don’t have to be so annoyed, Chaeyoung-unnie,” Tzuyu whispered under her breath and pushed the glasses up her nose so she could read the information on the piece of paper right in front of her. “So Nayeon-unnie, what’s the schedule for tomorrow? How are we going to deal with this new girl?”

“Simple!” Nayeon beamed matter-of-factly, “first off, when Jeongyeon arrives, we’re gonna have three girls greet her. These girls are going to be Momo, Sana, and Dahyun. You three think you can get up early tomorrow and get to the school by at least 6:00 AM?”

Sana nodded, “I think I can. I usually have cheerleading lessons in the morning on Tuesdays.” she hummed with a smile and continued fiddling with her pencil, placing it between her nose and her lips and scrunching up her face.

“Dahyun? What about you?” Nayeon asked, making sure she checked in with the rest of the pair she assigned to work tomorrow.

“I don’t know, I usually get at school early to play the piano, but I can maybe convince my teacher to see if we can move around it,” the girl said quietly with a blink.

“Alright, thanks! Momo, how about you?”

“Yeah, I don’t have any club activities, and I don’t come in early unless asked to. So yeah, I can greet the new girl,” the blond-haired girl said, showing a small smile as she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers.

“Ah! This is so exciting! Just as exciting like when we all got accepted into this school!” Nayeon squealed slightly and sat back down in her seat at the head of the table. “I want tomorrow to be the best first day for Yoo Jeongyeon!” She lifted up the glass cup of water and waited for everyone else to do so. “To a good first day!”

  
  


Yoo Jeongyeon woke up to her annoying alarm clock that morning. It blasted a beeping sound in her ear, disrupting her nice dream. She groaned, not wanting to get out from the warmth of her bed sheets, but she then heard her parents yelling from downstairs for her to hurry up and get ready for her first day at her new school. Oh yeah, she forgot about that. She yawned as she slid out of her comfortable bed, carefully grabbing her school uniform that was hanging nicely on a hanger on her dresser. She had to wear a white blouse with a dark blue V-neck sweater that had a red and white striped tie. Her skirt was short and black, (not that she minded it or anything) and she was given the option to wear black knee-highs, which she would probably only wear on certain days. Her shoes were black as well and they were small and simple (I could get used to wearing this, she thought). After getting dressed, brushing her teeth, brushing her short hair, and putting on a bit of makeup, she skipped downstairs to the table. “Morning eomma. Morning appa,” she smiled and sat down at the table which was filled with yummy looking food. “Food looks good,” she said and began digging in.

After finishing her delicious food, she glanced at the clock and shot up from her seat, “I gotta go, I’ll see you two this afternoon!” She grabbed her bag that was sitting on a chair in the living room.

“Have a good day at school honey!” Her mother smiled as her daughter left the house.

The girl ran to the bus stop without stopping to catch her breath. She checked her watch that was on her wrist and breathed out a sigh of relief, she had about ten minutes before the bus came. Jeongyeon realized that she forgot to finish eating the little dessert that her mother cooked her last night (and luckily she packed it). She grabbed the dessert from out of her bag and started to slowly nibble on it.

“Whatcha eatin’ there?” A male voice suddenly said, causing the girl to look up with her cheeks puffed out with food in her mouth. 

She swallowed her food, “a dessert, why? You want a bit of it?” she chuckled.

The male shook his head, “naw, I wouldn’t want to take the new girls food,” he smiled and extended his hand. “I’m Jackson Wang, we’re going to the same school since you’re wearing the girls’ uniform.”

“Oh,” she blinked and extended her hand out to shake his. “Guess I’m the new girl, I’m Yoo Jeongyeon by the way.” she chuckled.

“You need any help?” he offered.

She shook her head, “no thank you. The student council told me that they were gonna help me throughout the day. But thanks for the offer.” she smiled and the bus arrived. “But we can sit at lunch if you want.”

“I’d like that,” Jackson smiled again and the two sat down next to each other on the bus. They talked about what got them into the JYP Performing and Visual Arts High School. Jackson told Jeongyeon that he got in because of his dancing skills, but mainly for his talent in rapping.

“You can play the saxophone?! I’ve never met someone who can play such a heavy, woodwind instrument..”

“Yep, saxophones are that impressive,” she chuckled, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. “And I don’t believe I’ve ever met a rapper before.”

“Really? Well, there’s a lot of rappers at this school,” he pointed out.

“Can you name them all?”

“Probably.”

“I dare you.”

__

The bus stopped in front of the school and everyone stepped out into the warm, August air. The orange and red leaves were starting to fall off the trees. “Ah, I love the fall weather,” she smiled to herself.

“Who wouldn’t? It’s lovely weather and then before you know it, it’s gonna get cold,” Jackson said with a shrug. “By the way, the group of girls standing by the doors are in student council. You should go with them,”

Jeongyeon nodded, “ah alright, see you later, Jackson.” she chuckled and the two said their goodbyes before taking different paths and walking off in the courtyard.

“Are you the student council?” Jeongyeon approached the group of three girls and stood looking at them with a blink. “I’m the new student, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

The blond-haired girl stepped forward, “you’re Yoo Jeongyeon?? Omigosh! You’re so cute!” she squealed and smiled wide. “I’m Hirai Momo. I’m in charge of club activities and it’s an honor to meet you, finally!”

“Oh, nice to meet you too,” Jeongyeon smiled and bowed to the girl.

“I’m Minatozaki Sana, it’s nice to meet you,” the dark-haired girl said with a smile. “And the girl right next to me is Kim Dahyun.”

“Hello~” Dahyun greeted with a little wave. “It’s a pleasure to meet you miss.”

“Okay, enough with introductions!” Momo intruded. “Here’s your schedule, don’t worry, we’ll help you around in your classes.” she grinned.

“T-Thank you,” Jeongyeon smiled nervously and took the piece of paper in her hands. “So, how does this work?”

“Well, what’s the first class you have?” Dahyun asked.

Jeongyeon squinted at her schedule, “hmn, it says that I have to see the principle first before going to any classes,” she said and looked up at the girls with a blink.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you about that!” Momo exclaimed. “You gotta see the principal's office first before you go to any class, but don’t worry, we’ll take you there.”

“Oh, thank you,” Jeongyeon smiled sweetly and folded her schedule up, putting in the pocket that was on her blouse. “Do you think we have enough time for a tour around the school?” she asked politely.

“Of course we can!” Dahyun smiled. “Just follow us and we’re sure that you’ll have fun!”

  


* * *

 

__

Jeongyeon had made it through the first part of the school day fairly well, the student council had been helping her and they had been getting along. So far she had been enjoying her classes; she had a total of ten, but only five would have to be fit into one day. It was a complicated schedule. The class she had before lunch was music history and she sat next to Jackson, asking him questions whenever she got confused about what the teacher was saying. When the lunch bell rang, all the students ran out of the class to the lunchroom.

“So what’s the lunch food like?” she asked the older boy.

“It’s okay,” he replied with a shrug. “Sometimes it can be good, some days it’s terrible.” he cringed and the two quickly got into line before it got long and boring. “But I can smell hamburgers and fries,”

“You know what,” she said. “Me too.” they laughed and waited patiently in line for their lunches, which they eventually got after a bit. Jackson led the girl to his lunch table, where six other boys were sitting.  
“Guys, this is Jeongyeon. She’s the new girl,” he introduced to the group.

“Hi,” she smiled awkwardly and sat down next to Jackson.

“I’m surprised Jackson,” Jaebum said quietly.

“Surprised how?”

“This is the first time I’ve seen you with a girl and not brag about your biceps.”

The entire table laughed, except for Jackson, who grimaced, “I hate you guys so much.”

“Yeah, and we love you too!~” Mark chuckled at his friend.

“So Jeongyeon was it?” Jinyoung asked the girl and looked at her, placing his arms on the table, “what got you into this school?”

“Oh,” she blinked and took a sip of water from her cup, before placing it down. “I like to sing and I can play the saxophone,” she said, shrugging.

“You play the saxophone??” Mark gasped. “I’ve never met someone who could play a woodwind instrument..”

“That’s what Jackson said,” the girl chuckled and began eating again.

 

“Jeongyeon!”

__

The girl turned her head to the voice that just screamed her name, only to find Momo, the girl from this morning, skipping towards her with a wide smile on her face, “Jeongyeon! Wanna sit at our table? Everyone wants to meet you,”

“Momo, she’s sitting with us. I’m pretty sure she’s chosen,” Jackson chuckled, not even looking at the girl behind her.

“Jackson Wang, do you know who you’re talking with?”

“Yeah, the really annoying girl from student council,”

The blonde scrunched her face up and pouted, quickly taking the opportunity to smack the boy’s side, “as a member of student council, I’ll make sure to give you a detention for disrespecting a class officer.”

“Ow!” the boy yelled. “Okay fine! Just what do you want?”

“I only want Jeongyeon to sit with us, is that allowed?”

“Actually,” Jeongyeon spoke up. “I promised Jackson I would sit with him. But tomorrow I’ll sit with you.” she smiled sweetly.

“Oh..” Momo blinked, feeling her heart shrink a bit. “Okay!” she smiled while nodding and ran back to her lunch table, feeling a spark going off inside and making her eyes never leave Jeongyeon’s beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This specific one-shot is going to be posted in parts over the course of the entire collection
> 
> Hope that doesn't confuse you ^^
> 
> REQUESTS ARE OPEN BTW!!


	2. Internet Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jeongyeon and Momo are internet friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> group chat style au inspired off of @hoseokology's fic :)
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

**_Internet Friends - In which Jeongyeon and Momo are internet friends  
Word Count: 908_ **

  
  
_Tuesday_  
_From: Momo_  
_To: Jeongi_

  


Momo:   
I wish I could come and  
visit you in korea

 

Jeongi:   
and I wish I could visit  
you in japan but it’s expensive af

 

Momo:  
and tickets to korea are  
also expensive :(

 

Jeongi:   
don’t worry momo, we’ll  
meet each other one day

 

Momo:  
promise?

 

Jeongi:  
that’s a promise

  


* * *

 

 

Jeongyeon stared at her phone and sighed. About a year ago, she had made an internet friend by the name of Momo and they began talking, soon they got super close, so close meaning they exchanged all of their social media accounts they had. They had the idea of exchanging numbers, but that would be a pain since bills for texting with someone in another country cost a lot of money. So they stayed with chatting on Instagram, Snapchat, and LINE. Which was fun, because they could send cute pictures to each other.

All of Jeongyeon’s friends that it was risky to have an internet friend, what if this “Momo” was really a dangerous criminal? Or just someone not who Jeongyeon was talking with?

“Guys, Momo isn’t a criminal,” Jeongyeon lets out a sigh as she placed her cup of hot coffee down on the table. “She’s a perfectly normal girl who just lives in Japan and so happens to know Korean,”

“Well she could be lying,” Nayeon argues with a pout. “I’m only concerned about your safety, I’m your _best_ friend.”

“Well, since you’re my best friend,” the younger girl says. “How about you stop nagging me about my own life decisions?”

“Fine,” Nayeon surrends and lifts her hands in the air to confirm it. “I’ll stop nagging you about it, as long as you stop talking about Momo,”

“Fine,” Jeongyeon agrees with a grin.

  
  


* * *

 

  


Friday  
_From: Jeongyeon  
_ To: Momo

 

Jeongi:   
hey, I just got out of my  
music class

 

Momo:  
Hi Jeongi!!  
How was your day?  


Jeongi:   
it was alright, remember my friend  
Nayeon?

 

Momo:  
Did you two get in an argument again?

 

Jeongi:  
No actually

 

Momo:  
:o

 

Jeongi:  
I told her I would stop talking  
about you in front of her and she  
would stop nagging me

 

Momo:  
Woah! Yay!

 

Jeongi:  
I tell you a lot about my friends,  
what about yours?  


Momo:  
Well I have this group of friends

 

Jeongi:  
Who are they?

 

Momo:  
They’re all younger than me and they’re  
just so cute. Their names are Sana and Mina

 

Jeongi:  
Do you have a picture of them?  
If you dont mind, letting me see them

 

Momo:  
If you send me a picture of your friends  
then sure :)

 

Jeongi: 

  
heres me and nayeon and then

heres me and my friend tzuyu

Momo:  
Jeongi, youre so pretty  
it makes me jelly ㅠㅡㅠ

 

Jeongi:  
awe dont say that, you are  
equally as cute as i am

 

Momo:  
>//<

 

Jeongi:  
now its your turn, i wanna  
see you and your friends

 

Momo:

I look ugly in the first one ㅠㅡㅠ

 

Jeongi:  
Awe, cute~  
Whos the other girl in the second pic?

 

Momo:  
Ah, thats Sana  
shes an actual anime girl

 

Jeongi:  
I thought you were a real life  
anime girl

  
  
  


Momo: 

You wanna prove that?

 

Jeongi: 

Sure <(｀^´)>

  


* * *

 

 

Sunday  
_From: Momo  
_ To: Jeongi

 

Momo:  
hey!!

 

Jeongi:  
Hey momo ^^

 

Momo:  
it feels like we havent  
talked in ages :o

 

Jeongi:  
it sorta has :-/

 

Momo:  
I have good news

 

Jeongi:  
Really? What is it?

 

Momo:  
In the korean class that I’m taking,  
we’re going to seoul for a trip :)

 

Jeongi:  
REALLY?!?!?

 

Momo:  
YEAH!! I’M LEAVING ON  
TUESDAY!!! I’LL SEND YOU PICTURES

 

Jeongi:  
YOU HONESTLY DONT  
KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM!!

 

Momo:  
WHERE COULD WE MEET??!

 

Jeongi:  
UMMMMM  
I’LL SEND YOU THE DIRECTIONS  
TO THIS ONE CAFE  
WE CAN MEET THERE!

 

Momo:  
OKAY THANKS!!!

  


* * *

 

 

Wednesday  
_From: Momo  
_ To: Jeongi

  


Momo:

Look!!!!

 

Jeongi:  
OMG YOURE IN SEOUL?!

  


Momo:  
YES!! I LOVE IT SO MUCH I WISH  
I COULD STAY HERE FOREVER

 

Jeongi:  
WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN SO FAR?

 

Momo:  
Mnh, i’ve been to  
Gyeongbokgung Palace, N Seoul Tower,  
Gwanghwamun, and a lot of other places :)

 

Jeongi:  
Really?? We need to meet up at a  
cafe soon

 

Momo:  
Which cafe then?  


Jeongi:

This cafe is the best

 

Momo:  
:0 it looks cute

 

Jeongi:  
Tomorrow then?

 

Momo:  
Yes!

  


* * *

 

  


Jeongyeon waited patiently at her table, fiddling with her fingers nervously. Momo was going to to meet up with her today and the girl was nervous that she would mess up everything.  
“Miss, are you ready to order?” the waitress asked her.

“N-no, I’m still waiting for my friend,” Jeongyeon replies with a nervous smile.

“Okay, call me if you need anything,” the woman hummed and quickly left, leaving Jeongyeon alone. She got her phone out to check her messages, but she didn’t see any, which led her to check her social media. Her feed was filled with pictures Momo posted during the day with her class she was traveling with; it caused her to sigh (and of course she liked them all). She thought about leaving, but what if Momo showed up and she had just left. Jeongyeon couldn’t do that! This was a once in a lifetime opportunity: meeting her online friend!

Or, what if Nayeon was right?

 _‘Of course Nayeon is wrong, Momo wouldn’t be that kind of person,’_ she thought to herself.

“I am sooooooooo sorry I am late! I nearly got lost!” a female sat down in chair across from her, causing her head to lift up.

Her eyes widened.

“Momo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, requests are still open!!


	3. I'd Help You Anyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Momo meets Jeongyeon at the supermarket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @SkyloPD
> 
> sorry if this is a bit short and bad

**_I'd Help You Any day - In which Momo meets Jeongyeon at the supermarket  
_ ** _**Word count: 569** _

 

 

Momo checked the list Mina and Sana gave her. The girl was always forgetful, so her roommates thought it would be better if they gave her a list for whenever she was forced to go out and buy groceries. “Oranges, apples, rice, milk, eggs..” the blonde trailed off and continued reading the list in her head. She nodded determinedly and began her adventure in the store.

“Can I help you?” a woman asked her while Momo was looking at the giant section of rice.

“Yeah..” the girl turned to the woman. “I need to buy rice, but my roommates didn’t specifically tell me what kind to get. They’re so many options here.”

“I know right,” the woman chuckled and took a step back to see the view of rice on the shelves. “Personally, my favorite rice is this one,” she picked up a bag and held it in her hand to show the blonde.

“Oh, thank miss,” Momo smiled sweetly and placed the bag of rice into her basket.

“Need help with anything else miss?”

“Oh, where do you keep your fruits?”

  


 

* * *

 

  


“Well look who’s finally back,” Sana ran to the door and helped the older girl bring in all the groceries. “Did you get everything on the list, Momo?”

“Yes, I did,” the blonde sighed out and placed the grocery bags on the table before pulling out an apple, “there was this really pretty girl who helped me at the store.” she took a bite out of the fruit.

“Oh? Did you get her name?” Mina asked walking into the kitchen so she wouldn’t have to raise her voice while resting in the living room.

“I think it was Jeongyeon..or something like that,” Momo shrugged, a mouthful of apple.

“Chew with your mouth closed,” the younger girls said.

“Shut up or I’m going to hit you,” the blonde threatened jokingly at the two before taking another bite from out of her apple.

  


 

* * *

 

  


Momo returned to the grocery story a few days later, this time to only get some chocolate and to see the girl from earlier. She walks throughout the store free mindedly, trying to catch the attention that she needed help even though she knew where the chocolates were. She found herself looking at the rice again.

“Look’s like we meet again,” the blonde turned to the see a tall brunette standing before her with a sweet smile on her face. “What can I help you with this time?”

“I wanted to ask for your name first of all,” Momo replies.

“It’s on my name tag,” the other girl chuckled glancing at it “But my name’s Jeongyeon since you asked.” Jeongyeon smiles.

“Jeongyeon? Oh, that’s a nice name,” Momo gasps quietly and feels like she’s getting flustered. “By the way, where’s the chocolate?”

“Follow me,” the brunette turned and the blonde followed her quickly. Jeongyeon stopped once she got to the right aisle in the store, “alright here we are. Need anything else?”

“No I’m fine, thank’s Jeongi,”

“Jeongi?”

“That’s your nickname now,”

“Okay then, what’s your nickname?”

“Momo,”  
The blonde said.

“Then your nickname is going to be Momoring,” Jeongyeon smiles sweetly.

“Jeongyeon! Help me out over here, it’s important!” a male voice called out the brunette.

“Gotta go, Jackson may do something stupid,” Jeongyeon smiles and waves to the girl before turning and leaving. Momo only smiles before picking out a chocolate bar and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open! ^^


	4. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jeongyeon and Momo have a certain tattoo that determines their soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay before you read I shall explain the plot more.  
> my friend came up with this au, so credit goes to her. in this soulmate au each person has a flower tattoo and whoever else has that tattoo is their soulmate (duh). if a petal falls off, that means your soulmate is hurt, but if all the petals come off, your soulmate has died (i know that's depressing and it won't happen in here).  
> I shall give a list of which tattoo each girl has:  
> Nayeon: Jasmine (located on her hip)  
> Jeongyeon: Lavender (located on her wrist)  
> Momo: Lavender (located on the side of her neck)  
> Sana: Pansy (located on her leg)  
> Jihyo: Dahlia (located on her ankle)  
> Mina: Morning Glory (located on her shoulder)  
> Dahyun: Tulip (located on her arm)  
> Chaeyoung: Morning Glory (located on her stomach)  
> Tzuyu: Orchid (located behind her ear)
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this ^^  
> also heres whos who in the chat part:  
> Nayawn: Nayeon  
> Jeongi: Jeongyeon  
> Sanhahaha: Sana  
> JiHOE: Jihyo  
> Angel: Mina  
> Choked on a peanut: Dahyun  
> ChaeNO: Chaeyoung  
> Satan: Tyuzu

**_Soulmate - In which Jeongyeon and Momo have a certain tattoo that determines their soulmate  
_ ** **_Word Count:_ ** **_1397_ **

Jeongyeon sighs. Today is just another Thursday at the record shop. It was boring, the time was past one in the afternoon and no one usually came in during that time. The brunet was hungry, her lunch break wasn't for another thirty minutes, which meant she couldn't close the shop, despite the fact that no one was coming in and buying anything. Her stomach grumbles again; she groans and rests her head against the counter. "This is so boring.." she mutters lifting her head up.

She looks around, only making sure that no one was around before sitting down on the ground and leaned against the wall. She pulls out her phone and goes to the group chat to annoy her friends that she's bored.

******Jeongi:**  
guys im bored pls come to the  
record shop and entertain me

**JiHOE:  
** im busy, im studying  
for once

**Sanhahaha:  
** i would but im helping jihyo study  
sorry :(

**Chaeno:  
** okay i will, but its gonna take  
a long time

******Jeongi:**  
my shift ends in 26 minutes  
I NEED FOOD AND COMPANY

**Nayawn:  
** what are you hungry for?  
ill buy you starbucks or something

**Angel:**  
im gonna be in ballet so i cant help   
im sorry :(

  


Jeongyeon lets out a sigh and shoves her phone back into her pocket. She can do this. ‘I, Yoo Jeongyeon, will get through these 26 minutes,’ she motivated herself silently but was too distracted to pay attention to the girl entering the shop.

“Uhm, excuse me?” she speaks up. Jeongyeon gets startled at the sudden voice and finds herself staring at a customer. She’s not too tall; probably about “5’6. Her skin was fair, not too light; it was fair enough to notice her blushed cheeks. Jeongyeon couldn’t tell if the girl was wearing makeup or not, but she was beautiful either way. Her wavy, blonde hair flowed down to her chest, bringing out her brown eyes and her blue outfit. “What? Oh right! I’m sorry!” Jeongyeon apologizes awkwardly and curses at herself in her head for being dumb. “Welcome to Rocket Records, is there anything that you’re looking for?”

The blonde blinks as she looked around the store, “I was wondering if you had any old SHINee albums? Or if not any Michael Jackson albums?”

Jeongyeon was surprised and slightly confused before realizing that the girl was probably a foreigner. She could tell by the way she spoke, “SHINee and Michael Jackson..” she found it interesting that a cute girl like this would have such an interesting taste in older music. “Or if you don’t have any of those maybe Lee Hyori?”

“No no! We definitely have all of those,” Jeongyeon reassured. “I’m just trying to think where they would be..” she leaves the counter and leads the blonde girl over to a section labeled with ‘S’. “I’m pretty sure we have some old SHINee albums and over there should be Michael Jackson albums,” she explains with a slight smile.

“Thank you!” the blonde smiles widely. This isn’t a regular smile, it’s a smile from Heaven itself. Jeongyeon feels a pinch at her wrist as she nods quickly to the girl and retreats back to the register. Her entire body is shaking; she doesn’t understand why. ‘Focus Jeongyeon,’ she tells herself. She looks up at the dashboard with the views of the security cameras. She notices the blonde squatting on the floor as she scanned through records and CD’s; it made her smile. She felt another pinch on her wrist which got her curious. When she lifted up her wrist she noticed her lavender tattoo was glowing. “Huh?” she squinted at it; when she tried to touch it, it stung and made a sizzling sound. It must’ve been pretty hot. Sometimes Jeongyeon forgot she had a soulmate tattoo on her wrist. She was told it was supposed to light up when your soulmate is near or made a connection with them, she couldn’t remember. ‘If it’s lighting up because my soulmate is near..’ when the girl looks up, she spots the blonde smiling wide at her and a handful of albums in her hand. “I think I’m ready to check out,” she says placing everything on the counter with a chuckle. “I hope this doesn’t sound noisy, are you not from Korea? Your accent sounds a bit funny,” Jeongyeon asked. The blonde looks at her weirdly, she looked silently offended, “Oh, could you tell from my Korean?” she then chuckles, “yeah I’m not from around here. I’m a transfer student from Japan.”

“Interesting..” Jeongyeon muttered as she took the albums that the girl placed on the counter. “The name’s Momo by the way.”

“I’m Jeongyeon,” they both smile at each other sweetly before Jeongyeon gets the albums and starts to scan them. The blonde, Momo, reaches into her pocket to get a hair tie. She lifts her hair up so she can tie it in a loose ponytail. Jeongyeon gives the blonde a slight glance; she stops scanning an album. On the Momo’s neck was a flower, but not just any flower, a lavender flower. Momo turns to look at her, confused, “something wrong?”

“I-I’m sorry..it’s just..” Jeongyeon stutters and she feels like she’s making a fool out of herself. “The flower on your neck..matches the flower on my wrist.” she lifts her wrist up, which is glowing brightly. Momo leaned in to stared at it, so she could get a closer look. “Huh..” she stood up straight and touched the tattoo on her neck. She hissed in a pain when she touched it, hers was probably hot too. “I suppose we do have the same flower..” she whispers staring straight into Jeongyeon’s eyes. There was an awkward silence. “Um..your total is 26,000 won..” she finally says. Momo nods stiffly and reaches for her wallet, pulling out a couple bills and placed them on the counter. Jeongyeon takes and counts them before placing them in the tray before handing the girl her change. “Your change is 2,000 won..” she whispers placing the girls change in her hand. “Do you want a bag?”

“Yes please,” Momo replies.

Jeongyeon gets out a plastic bag and places all of the albums in the bag, when she’s finished she hands Momo the bag with an awkward smile. “Thanks for coming in, it was a pleasure.”

“Hey, do you know any good café’s around here? I haven’t had lunch yet and I’m starving,” the blonde asked. She took the bag from Jeongyeon and gave her sweet smile.

“I’m pretty sure there’s a café down the street,” Jeongyeon pointed out. “I’ve been there before, it’s pretty good,” she said.

“Alright, thanks,” Momo beamed. “Wanna come with?”

Jeongyeon was stunned and confused. Why did Momo just ask her out to lunch? I mean, the two were pretty awkward around each other after figuring out about the same soulmate tattoo. ‘She’s asking you out, Jeongi!!’ her gut told her. “Do I wanna come with?? Um, sure? I just have to be back-”

“Really? Great, come on!” Momo beams again and takes Jeongyeon by the hand, dragging her out of the store to the cafe.

Hey, who knows. Momo was probably going to be a great soulmate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry I haven't updated this! i haven't been able to update most of my stories because of procrastination, laziness, forgetting...  
> AGAIN SUPER SORRY ABOUT THIS BEING REALLY SLOW WITH UPDATES!!  
> Also im open for requests so feel free to leave some below ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This specific one-shot is going to be posted in parts over the course of the entire collection
> 
> Hope that doesn't confuse you ^^
> 
> REQUESTS ARE OPEN BTW!!


End file.
